De vuelta
by Sophie Cullen
Summary: Esta es mi primer fic. Se situa despues de Eclipse... En si son suceso que no son esperados.... Por nadie, esta bastante lindo espero que lo leean. Es mejor el contenido que el Summary o bueno eso creo... EdxBe.. Clasificacion T, cambiara...
1. Inicio: Otra Vez

**DE VUELTA**

**Bueno esta e mi primera historia de Crepúsculo, situada después de Eclipse…**

**Es una historia EdXBe… Léanla Espero les guste**

**Prefacio**

_Otra vez me encontraba sola, a una semana de lo que se suponía seria el día más feliz de mi existencia. Mi boda…_

_Por fin había aceptado, iba a ser suya por toda la eternidad, no me había importado nada, ni Jacob, ni Charlie, ni Renee, solo por el…_

_Así es sorprendente hace 2 semanas rompimos todos los limites que el había impuesto nos entregamos el uno al otro sin pensarlo mucho, hay en nuestro prado, bueno creo que ahora es mejor o por lo menos mas correcto decir SU prado, por que yo ya nada tengo que ver con el lo único que si acaso me traerá su recuerdo será el recuerdo mas maravilloso que me dejo esa tarde de pasión. _

_Pero otra vez, el se ha ido, llevándose a toda mi, no, SU familia con el sin ni siquiera decirme un adiós decente solo dejarme como tonta ilusionada esperándolo de nuevo._

_Pero no esta vez no me he de quedar aquí rompiéndome en pedazos, aun menos cuando tengo una razón para vivir: MI BEBE._

**Italia: 16 años después.**

**Bueno aquí estamos otro día mas en la fortaleza de mi familia en Volterra, es hora de ir a levantar a mis niños.**

**Bueno así es yo, Isabella tengo 2 preciosos hijos: Mi querida niña Anabelle Volturi Swan y Elliot Adrián Volturi Swan: Ambos mitad vampiro….**

**Hoy en especial me he puesto ha ver mi vida durante estos 16 años y sobre todo pensar en lo que va a pasar el día de hoy…**

**FLASH BACK**

**Otra vez me encontraba sola, a una semana de lo que se suponía seria el día más feliz de mi existencia. Mi boda…**

**Si ese día fue el mas infeliz de mi vida, **_el_** me dejo otra vez, pero también fue el mas feliz por q me entere de lo estaba creándose dentro de mi.**

**En ese momento tome la decisión que cambiaria toda mi vida: Aceptaría unirme a los Volturis.**

**En ese momento no lo pensé solo tome el dinero que tenía ahorrado, agarre una maleta con toda mi ropa y mis artículos personales me subí al coche y me fui del lugar al q nunca pensaba volver: Forks.**

**Agarre el primer vuelo a Italia y de ahí un camión a Volterra, al llegar me sorprendió ver 3 siluetas con capuchas negras a las que luego de observarlas bien me percate de que eran miembros de la guardia de los Volturi: Heidi, Jane y Dimitri.**

**Me estaban esperando, no lo entendía ¡Como rayos sabían que venia?... bueno en dado caso era lo mejor para mi, y sin dudarlo me acerque a ellos y pregunte**

**-¡Pueden llevarme con Aro?- Lo dije con una seguridad que me sorprendió pues aquello era raro en mi.**

**Ellos por su parte me miraron con ¿Agrado?, no lo se el punto es que asintieron suavemente y me guiaron hacia el estacionamiento de lugar, en ese lugar me percate de que había un coche esperándonos un BMW negro con los vidrios polarizados, realmente un coche encantador, nos subimos sin decir palabra y nos dirigimos a la plaza de Volterra.**

**Llegamos al castillo y mis acompañantes me condujeron hacia un pasadizo, que yo suponía llevaba a la cámara principal, adonde estaba ARO.**

**Al estar en presencia de uno de los seres más poderosos de aquel lugar hice una pequeña reverencia y fue cuando Aro hablo:**

**Mi querida Bella, Que gusto es para nosotros recibirte aquí, en que puedo ayudarte?- Dijo sonriéndome como si fuéramos viejos amigos y con una cortesía que yo no esperaba en el.**

**Aro. Deseaba saber si puedo unirme a ustedes…**

**Mí querida niña… Por que ese cambio tan radical en tu decisión pensé que Edward seria quien haría la conversión.**

**El me ha dejado…- Confesé… Pero además de eso se que si os dijo la otra razón que me ha traído ante ti… tendrás un mayor interés.**

**Y que puede ser aquello…? Pregunto curioso…**

**Estoy Embarazada con el niño de Edward…**

**Pero eso no es posible… Nosotros no podemos-**

**Lo corte—Yo lo se pero sin embargo paso solo he estado con el de esa forma y el tiempo coincide.**

**Pues Bella será un honor tenerte aquí… tendremos vigilado tu embarazo y después del alumbramiento te convertiré.**

**Aro gracias.**

**Si no te preocupes me das mucha curiosidad y estoy seguro de que a Cayo y a Marcus se quedaran igual que yo cuando se los comente. **

**Y si no te incomoda Heidi te llevara a tu habitación.**

**No claro que no….**

**9 meses después…**

**Vamos Isabella, ya falta poco…- Eso me gritaba Heidi mientras daba a luz.**

**Me sentía tan completa, durante los nueve meses que llevo aquí he logrado encajar completamente con mi nueva**_** Familia.**_

**Aro, Marcus y Cayo ya no los llamo así ahora son mis Padres y con Heidi que ahora es mi mejor amiga es mas mi hermana al igual que Jane, Alec, Felix y Dimitri.**

**Todos nosotros logramos formar un lazo muy fuerte en el tiempo q llevo aquí… Ellos me han cuidado y apoyado a recuperarme… ya casi no pienso en**_** ellos**_** ni en **_**el.**_

**He aprendido ha ver hacia al futuro y mi futuro son mis Hijos y mi Familia.**

**3 días después.**

**Después de 3 días de dolor intenso por la transformación. Puedo ver a mis hijos**

**Si!! Mis dos pequeños, Mi pequeña niña y mi precioso niño**

**Heidi los ha estado cuidando mientras yo me levanto: Ya me los ha entregado, son tan frágiles, pequeños, hermosos, todos ya me han felicitado por ellos y sus abuelos son los vampiros mas felices sobre la tierra, al igual que sus tíos.**

**Me han preguntado que nombre les he de poner, y ya los he decidido**

**Anabelle Volturi Swan y Elliot Adrián Volturi Swan.**

**Y ahora tengo que ir a ver a Anthony, el es una nueva adquisición de mi familia…**

**El puede ver que poderes tiene un vampiro o puede tener un humano si se le transforma y es hora de que me diga los míos:**

**Hola Isabella….**

**Anthony como te encuentras?... Pregunte sin mucho interés su nombre me lo recordaba**

**Bien y ya q estas aquí te puedo decir lo que has venido a preguntar…**

**Tus poderes son esencialmente 3:**

**Puedes leer los pensamientos de los demás**

**Puedes cambiar tu apariencia o la de otros a voluntad**

**Y puedes copiar cualquier poder.**

**Enserio Anthony eso es lo que puedo hacer-- Dije francamente emocionada**

**Si, estoy completamente seguro es mas ahora ya tienes mi poder como tuyo ya lo has copiado.**

**Increíble iré enseguida a comunicárselo a mis padres. Gracias.**

**Salí corriendo y en menos de 5 seg. Estaba frente a mis padres, les bese la mano y les conté todo, después Salí en busca de mis hijos y mis Hermanos.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

**Era increíble todo lo que ha pasado en estos 16 años.**

**Mis hijos han crecido muy bien:**

**Elliot, es un joven fuerte con el cabello y la apariencia de su padre, tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes con un poco de topacio en ellos, pero si es de carácter se parece a mi, lee mucho y de hecho es un poco tímido.**

**Y Anabelle, ella es una jovencita esbelta, pero con cuervas en los lugares debidos, cabellos cafés que como los míos caen en cascada por su espalda, tiene los mismos ojos que su hermano, es muy inteligente y es de carácter decidido, pero al igual que yo odia ir de compras(Por algo es mi hija). **

**Yo físicamente no cambie mucho mi figura se volvió mas esbelta y voluptuosa pero sin exagerar, mi pelo me llega al inicio de mi cintura, pero mis ojos gracias a mi don siguen de color café y muy grandes, también he aprendido a controlar todos mis poderes y como a mis hijos la sangre humana nos enferma severamente, por ello solo bebemos de animales y poco a poco hemos convencido a nuestra familia de hacer lo mismo.**

**Hoy mis niños y yo emprenderemos un viaje a donde yo no pensaba volver jamás pero ni modo los niños quieren ir y yo no puedo impedírselos, por ello solo me quedaba la opción de acompañarlos aunque extrañare Volterra.**

**Y bueno también significara que tendré que cambiar de apariencia por que no quiero que nadie me reconozca. Lo único bueno es que no vamos solo nosotros 3 si no que también va Heidi, Jane y Alec con nosotros ya que les dieron un descanso y desean pasarlo con nosotros.**

**Bueno luego de toda esta reflexión, tengo cosas que hacer.**


	2. Forks Regreso

**Forks: Presentaciones**

**Hemos llegado a nuestra nueva casa a las afueras de Forks es bastante amplia y linda de 4 plantas, de color blanco por fuera, realmente hermosa y perfecta para nosotros.**

**ANABELLE – ELLIOT VENGAN PARA ACA—**

**Ya vamos mama, no nos grites te oímos aun sin eso- Dijeron al unísono.**

**Este bien no grito pero quiero que ayuden a sus tíos a ordenar…. Si quieren escoger sus habitaciones.**

**Mama!!- Tú prometiste que podríamos.**

**Si pero tienen que ayudar si quieren poder hacerlo asi que moviéndose niños….**

**A veces me pregunto que haría yo sin ellos… tal vez no seria nada de lo que soy ahora. **

**Mañana todos vamos a iniciar el colegio (De nuevo) Anabelle, Elliot, Jane y alec serán Juniors, Heidi y yo seremos Seniors.**

**Es algo un poco emocionante el hecho de ver esas instalaciones de nuevo, después de tantas cosas que han pasado.**

**Mis hijos también están emocionados, ellos ya hace tiempo saben quien es su padre y como fue nuestra historia juntos, fue la única vez que me he permitido recordarlo con tanta claridad, era necesario, de eso me convencí, ellos debían saberlo para no tener esa duda. Y saber de donde venían.**

**Día Siguiente….**

**Niños vamonos- Grite teníamos que llegar temprano para recoger nuestros papeles.**

**En cuanto bajaron les di su desayuno (Si son mitad vampiros duermen, comen y tienes características humanas, solo necesitan cazar una vez al mes… Pero también tienen poderes Anabelle: Lee mentes, ve el futuro y es inmune igual que yo y Elliot: Controla los elementos, es un excelente rastreador y tiene sentidos mas desarrollados) los buenos días a ellos y a toda nuestra demás familia aparte les dije lo que íbamos a decir en la escuela:**

**Bueno yo voy a ser la hermana mayor de ambos, mantendremos nuestros apellidos, Heidi será nuestra prima y hermana mayor de Jane y Alec su apellidos serán Van Volturi.**

**Entendido- Pregunte **

**Si!! Pero ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde- Me gritaron todos.**

**Nos subimos todos en nuestra nueva camioneta Explorer que acabábamos de adquirir e iniciamos el viaje hacia la escuela. **

**Cuando llegamos llego a mi una imagen que no esperaba un Volvo plateado, mi familia se me quedo viendo todos ellos sabían los recuerdos que ese carro me traía, intente pensar que no podía ser verdad que **_**ellos **_**también habían vuelto a Forks era imposible….**

**Heidi me pregunto si me encontraba bien, yo solo conteste que si y empezamos a bajar de la camioneta, como ya todos esperábamos todos se nos quedaban viendo, maravillados por nuestra inaudita belleza.**

**Nos dirigimos hacia la oficina para recoger nuestros horarios y confirmar nuestra presencia en la escuela.**

**Cuando entramos en la oficina los vi eran todos ellos los 5: **_**Los Cullen**_

**Pero estaba decidida a no demostrar lo sorprendida y enojada que estaba, pase como si nada entre ellos seguida de mi familia, sin mirar atrás y me presente con la señora que estaba delante de mí:**

**Soy Isabella Volturi Swan y estos son mis hermanos Anabelle y Elliot Volturi Swan y mis primos Heidi Van Volturi y sus hermanos Jane y Alec Volturi.**

**Venimos por nuestros horarios Sra.…?**

**Asi disculpen soy la Señora Reynolds y si aquí están sus datos tomen sus horarios al final del día me regresan estos papeles firmados por sus profesores… Esta todo en orden?**

**Si, gracias, Sra. Reynolds. Me encamine hacia la salida de la misma forma en que entre y todos nos dirigimos asi nuestras clases.**

**Ya estando sola con Heidi le confesé que me encontraba asustada y también me confesé en algo que no le había dicho a nadie:**

**INICIO FLASH BACK**

**Hace 15 años:**

**Regrese a Forks solo con un propósito: Vengarme**

**Fui directamente a su "casa", se notaba que la habían abandonado, pero cuando logre entrar y revise las habitaciones encontré mi vestido de novia, las invitaciones, y todo cuanto era para la boda.**

**Me enfurecí y no pude controlarme destruí todo, y luego lo queme y destruí su piano, la cruz, la sala, todo y luego simplemente me fui.**

**Regrese a mi hogar a ver a mis hijos…. Me necesitaban….**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Asi que eso fue lo que hiciste cuando desapareciste esos 3 días- Me dijo Heidi**

**Si tenia que hacerlo, era una forma de desahogarme, sin dañar a nadie, pero ahora que han vuelto tengo miedo de que vean lo que hice y sepan que fui yo…**

**Mira, Izzy, tu lo hiciste con justa razón, además no tienes de que espantarte, ahora nosotros somos tu familia y te protegeremos, ahora demostrémosle quienes son los Volturi, OK!**

**Si, tienes razón vamos a clases- Diciendo esto nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase ya que habíamos arreglado las cosas para tener todas las clases juntas, por lo cual gane confianza y perdí todo el miedo.**

**Biología, Ingles y ¿Desastres?- Reencuentros**

**Esta era nuestra ultima clase antes de que saliéramos al almuerzo moría por ver a los demás de mi familia y afortunadamente no habíamos visto a nadie de **_**Ellos**_**.**

**Sonó el timbre ¡por fin! Heidi y yo salimos disparadas del salón, para asi no darle tiempo a ninguna persona de hablarnos, cuando llegamos a ala cafetería, los demás ya nos estaban esperando con cara de preocupación en el rostro, yo les dirigí una sonrisa y nos dirigimos a sentarnos con ellos.**

**Mientras Bells y Elliot comían, los demás platicábamos alegremente de lo que nos había pasado en esas horas separados, cuando las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y dieron paso a la entrada de aquellos a los que no quería ver.**

**Sin embargo en ese momento me fije bien en todos ellos…**

**Alice se veía con poco entusiasmo, Jasper parecía un zombi al igual que ella posiblemente afectado por los sentimientos de su familia, Rosalie se veía descuidada, Emmett no traía su singular sonrisa y Edward se veía que no se había alimentado en varios días y su aspecto no era el mismo…**

**Cuando vi que se acercaban voltee a ver a mis hijos y hermanos y con una mirada les dije que necesitaba irme, aun no me encontraba lista para hablar con **_**ellos, **_**NO.**

**Salí corriendo con paso humano de la cafetería, y en cuanto nadie me veía a velocidad vampírica, pero fue cuando me percate de que 3 presencias venían detrás de mí así que corrí más rápido, esperaba poder escapar de ellos pero no lo logre…**

**En unos metros mas me alcanzaron, me rodearon y el mas grande me rodeo con sus brazos: Emmett**_**…**_

_**(Aquí inicia sus diálogos los señalare con el nombre de cada uno delante de los mismos)**_

**Emmett: Bells, hermanita, donde habías estado? Te hemos extrañado!**

**Izzy: 1 NO ME LLAMES NI BELLS NI HERMANITA, 2 BAJAME Y 3 QUE HACEN SIGUIENDOME.**

**Alice: Bella cálmate… Solo queríamos hablar contigo.**

**Edward: Bella, Mi Bella (Susurrando)**

**Izzy: NO SOY SU BELLA, APARTE PARA QUE QUERRIAN HABLAR CONMIGO SI USTEDES ME ABANDONARON HACE 16 AÑOS!!**

**Alice: Bella, nosotros… no quisimos hacerlo…. Tuvimos que hacerlo…. Era lo mejor para ti…**

**Izzy: LO MEJOR PARA MI!!, COMO RAYOS SABIAN USTEDES QUE ERA LO MEJOR PARA MI.**

**Edward: Tu querías a Jacob, no a mi, en tus sueños lo nombrabas, te dejamos para que fueras feliz con el, para que tuvieras una vida de humano feliz.**

**Izzy: A JACOB!! DIOS EDWARD NO TE CREI TAN TONTO, SABES POR QUE LO NOMBRABA… POR QUE ERA MI AMIGO, NADA MAS, LO EXTRAÑABA, SI, PERO NUNCA LO AME, Y SIEMPRE TE LO DIJE Y SABES QUE YO LO IBA A DEJAR TODO POR TI, POR LO QUE YO CREIA SERIA **_**NUESTRA**_** FAMILIA, PERO NO TUS CELOS LE GANARON A **_**NUESTRO **_**AMOR, Y PARA COLMO TE FUISTE SIN SABER… **_**(Ohoho, creo q hable de mas.)**_

**Edward: Saber que?**

**Izzy: Nada, nada. Saben que ya me voy, y por favor no me sigan- Esto lo decía mientras se soltaba de Emmett, pero el la volvió a agarrar.**

**En ese momento llegaba la familia de Izzy…**

**Heidi: Estas bien, Izzy. Quieres que nos encarguemos de ellos? **

**Anabelle/Elliot: Mama, estas bien??**

**Edward/Alice/Emmett: MAMA?? Quienes son ustedes??**

**Anabelle: Nosotros somos los hijos de ella- Dijo señalando a Izzy**

**Elliot: Y para preguntas quienes son ustedes?? Y que derecho tienen de agarrar así a nuestra madre??.**

**Izzy: Hijos ya hablaron demasiado, vámonos…. Y ustedes **_**(refiriéndose a los Cullen)**_** mejor no nos sigan.**

**Me zafé rápidamente del abrazo de Emmett y Salí corriendo hacia la escuela, de que no me pudieran acorralar de nuevo.**

**Biología, Ingles y ¿Desastres?- Reencuentros II**

**Mi familia seguía fielmente atrás de mí, esperando que yo les dijera lo que ocurría, en un momento me detuve y pedí hablar solamente con mis hijos…**

**Izzy: Niños debo explicarles, quienes eran esos vampiros… Eran su otra **_**Familia**_

**Anabelle/Elliot: Como que nuestra otra **_**familia.**_

**Izzy: Si, su padre y 2 de sus tíos.**

**Anabelle: mama, sabes que nosotros queremos estar contigo y que no nos importan ellos, verdad??**

**Elliot: Es, cierto nosotros sabemos lo que te hicieron y no queremos que vuelva a ocurrir.**

**Izzy: Gracias, niños, por su apoyo, ahora volvamos a la escuela**

**Anabelle/Elliot: Si, mama.**

**Corrimos lo que quedaba de camino a la escuela, y nos separamos a nuestras respectivas clases, lamentablemente no esperaba encontrarme, con quien me encontré…**

**Alice, le tocaba conmigo Ingles, al igual que a Jasper, tenía serios problemas, puesto que el único asiento que tenia vacante era uno junto a Alice, Valla suerte la mía.**

**Pasa al aula, me presente y me dirige a mi asiento asignado, en donde una exaltada Alice me esperaba. Que miedo!! **

_**(Los siguientes diálogos son en velocidad vampírica, así que nadie puede oírlas)**_

**Alice: Bella, haber si ahora podemos hablar, sin que me grites, aparte yo no te he gritado por lo que hiciste… O si?? **

**Izzy: Alice, ya no me llames Bella, ahora soy Izzy, y en dado caso que quieres decirme.**

**Alice: Bella, tu siempre será Bella, y ahora explícame quienes son ellos que te llaman "mama", por que tu apellido es Volturi y por que no nos buscaste cuando te trasformaron??...**

**Izzy: Pues Alice quieres respuestas las tendrás… Anabelle y Elliot son mis hijos y de Edward, mi apellido es Volturi, por que soy parte de su guardia, pero también soy como la hija de Aro, Cayo y Marcus… y finalmente, cuando me **

**transformaron ya tenia otra familia, ya no los necesitaba. OK??**

**Alice: OoO…. No te lo puedo creer, como te embarazaste, oh Bella lo siento no debimos dejarte.**

**Izzy: Alice ya no importa, pero tampoco quiero tener una relación con ustedes. Lo siento, pero no puedo.**

**Alice: No Bella… No digas eso…**

**Izzy: Es la verdad- En ese momento sonó el timbre e Izzy salió corriendo, dejando a una Alice muy dolida recargándose en Jasper que la consolaba.**

**Salí corriendo hacia mi siguiente clase, Biología, la cual me traía muchos recuerdos.**

**Y como por arte de magia, paso lo que mas deseaba no ocurriera, ahí estaba Edward, en nuestros lugares de antes, esperándome…**

**Edward: Bella…**

**Izzy: Edward…**

**Tome asiento, y realmente esperaba poder ignorarlo, pero no puede, voltee a verlo y el ya me estaba observando, vi sus ojos y vi "amor" pero no deseaba creerlo, tenia miedo, de que no fuera verdad, de volver a sufrir.**

**El profesor inicio su clase, pero realmente no estaba poniendo atención, estaba demasiado concentrada en desviar los pensamientos de Edward, sin embargo de pronto me llego una nota:**

_**Edward: Bella, realmente lo siento, pensé que era lo mejor para ti… No podía permitirme robar tu alma…**_

__

_**Izzy: Edward, ya no te disculpes… me dejaste 2 veces por lo mismo y aun as**__**í**__** m**__**í**__**rame… Soy un vampiro y… algo que tu m**__**á**__**s que nadie debe saber… después de la escuela, nos seguir**__**á**__**n, por favor dile a Esme y a Carlisle que vallan… A mi casa.**_

**Le regrese la nota y en cuanto toco el timbre salí corriendo, para reunirme con mi familia e informarles de las visitas que tendríamos…**

**Ellos se encontraban esperándome en el estacionamiento, al ver mis hijos corrieron a preguntarme:**

**Anabelle: Viste a nuestra otra **_**"Familia"**_

**Elliot: Si los viste… te molestaron?? Vamos a pelear con ellos??- Dijo con cierto entusiasmo, puesto que como suponía, sus abuelos ya no lo habían mandado a ninguna misión, por petición obviamente mía.**

**Izzy: Niños, van a ir a la casa, lo siento Heidi, Jane, Alec…. Ciertas cosas necesitan ser aclaradas, y que mejor que ahora y evitarnos mas problemas… ¿Están de acuerdo?...**

**Anabelle/Elliot: ¿Qué hiciste que?...**

**Heidi: Esta bien Izzy, ahí vamos estar todos para apoyarte… ¿Verdad?**

**Jane/Alec: Si… somos tu familia y hemos estado juntos por 16 años ahora no dejaremos que te hagan más daño…**

**Anabelle: Si, mama… Es cierto**

**Elliot: Además siempre, nuestros abuelos nos pueden ayudar, no??**

**Izzy: Pues eso si, pero por ahora vámonos que nos están esperando…**

**En eso se acercan Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y se suben al volvo plateado de Edward, también afuera de la escuela ya los espera un Mercedes negro, donde se encontraban Carlisle y Esme…**

**La familia de Izzy se subió a la camioneta, Izzy iba manejando, llevándolos hacia su casa a las afueras de Forks…**

**A/U: Este es el segundo capitulo... Espero les guste el sig ya esta escrito pero no se si debo pubicarlo o noustes deciden.. o tal vez yo no lo se... denle al Go... Y tal vez un Edward Cullen aparezca en su habitacion de noche...**


	3. Familia NO lo creo

**A/U: Este es el tercer capitulo… Espero lo disfruten y me den su opinión **

**Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, bajamos de la camioneta y esperamos a que llegaran los demás...**

**Cuando llegaron los guiamos hacia dentro de la casa, a nuestra sala…**

**Tomamos asiento y me prepare para las presentaciones que se llevarían acabo, y las preguntas que tendría que responder…**

**Esme: Bella, Bella, querida hija, te hemos extrañado mucho… Nuestra vida no ha sido lo mismo-- Esto lo dijo mientras me abrazaba y no me soltaba…**

**Carlisle: Bella, Hija, que te paso… **

**Izzy: mmm… En pocas palabras… Su querido hijo rebaso todos los límites que el había puesto una semana antes de que se fueran, en la semana descubrí que estaba embarazada y fui al único lugar donde sabia seria recibida: Los Volturi… Ahí he pasado estos 16 años… Ellos ahora son mi familia…**

**En eso abrase a mis hijos y los presente…**

**Izzy: Ellos son Anabelle Volturi Swan y Elliot Adrian Volturi Swan, mis hijos y los tuyos Edward…**

**Ed./Ali/Jas/Rose/Em/Carl/Esm: QUE PERO SI LOS VAMPIROS NO PUEDEN TENER HIJOS…**

**Izzy: Si, pero yo era humana, yo si podía…**

**Edward: Son mis hijos…**

**Anabelle: Si, pero tu abandonaste a mi mama cuando mas te necesitaba… Igual que todos ustedes (dijo señalándolos, a los Cullen, obviamente), los que la ayudaron fueron mi familia, mis tíos Heidi, Félix, Dimitri, Jane, Alec… Mis abuelos Marcus, Cayo y por supuesto Aro…**

**Elliot: Si, ustedes (dijo haciendo lo mismo que su hermana) no nos vieron crecer, y dejaron a mi mama… NO son nuestra Familia…**

**Izzy: Ya basta niños, esta bien lo que están diciendo… Pero ya es suficiente…**

**Heidi: Izzy, déjalos, los Cullen se merecen eso y más, por tratarte como te trataron y abandonarte**

**Jane: Ustedes, no tienen ni el más mínimo derecho a venir a reclamarle nada a Isabella… Ella ya no los necesita ni los necesitara….**

**Edward: Bella, lo siento, es enserio perdón… Yo no lo sabía…**

**Heidi/Jane/Alec: Su nombre ya no es Bella, es IZZY…**

**Jasper: Ella siempre será, para nosotros Bella…**

**Alec: Pues para mi es Izzy…**

**Emmett: Si ella es mi pequeña Hermanita…**

**Heidi: Es mi hermana no la tuya, yo la he cuidado y protegido… Al igual que Félix y Dimitri… Ellos y yo somos sus hermanos…**

**Alice: Y mi mejor amiga… Y compañía de compras...**

**Jane: No, ella es mi mejor amiga… Aparte a ella no le gusta comprar… Que derecho tienes tú de llevarla…**

**Carlisle/Esme: También nuestra hija…**

**Alec: Ella no es su hija es hija de Aro, Cayo y Marcus….**

**Edward: Y sobre todo (dijo lanzando un gruñido) ¡MI MUJER ¡…**

**Izzy: Ya no soy nada de eso… YA NO, Que no entienden… ustedes me dejaron a mi y a mis hijos, encontré una nueva familia que me quiere y apoya… ya no los necesitamos….**

**Todos los Cullen estaban asombrados por las respuestas que les habían dado… No esperaban un recibimiento así de mi parte… Pero yo ya no soy la débil y desprotegida Bella ahora…**

**Edward: Pero Bella…**

**Izzy: Pero nada Edward…**

**Carlisle: Lo siento Bella pero vendrás con nosotros, al igual que mis nietos…**

**Estaba asombrada como que iría con ellos, que no entendían que ya no los quería en mi vida ni en la de mis hijos, bastante daño nos habían hecho ya… **

**En ese momento Emmett me agarro, al mismo tiempo que Edward agarraba a Anabelle y Carlisle y Jasper controlaban a Elliot, Nos cargaron y salieron corriendo con no se que dirección legos de mi familia…**

**Izzy: Heidi!!**

**Mis 3 hermanos corrieron detrás de nosotros, pero en algún momento perdí su presencia y descubrí que Carlisle no se encontraba con nosotros…**

**CARLISLE POV**

**Por fin encontramos a nuestra quería Bella, n vamos a dejar que no las quiten…**

**Por medio de mis pensamiento le dije a Edward,**

_**Edward, llévense a Bella y a mis nietos a nuestra casa ms lejana, yo hablare con Heidi y los otros…**_

**El me vio y acepto, mientras yo me detenía y a los que venían detrás de nosotros…**

"**La familia de Bella"**

**Carlisle: Se podrían detener un momento, necesito hablar con ustedes.**

**Heidi: De que quieres hablar, acaban de secuestrar a nuestra hermana.**

**Carlisle: Miren, nosotros la dejamos, sin saber lo que ocurriría, lo hicimos por su bien, ahora vemos que no es así, denos 16 días para ver si podemos recuperar si no podemos ustedes podrán venir por ellos, y nosotros no nos opondremos…**

**Jane: Carlisle, pides demasiado, aparte ya la han abandonado 2 veces, que nos asegura que no lo harán otra vez… Nosotros seremos quienes acabaríamos de componer su corazón de nuevo, pero y si ya no se recupera… Ustedes morirían…**

**Carlisle: Nosotros, no los dejaremos de nuevo, no mientras ellos nos quieran en sus vidas…**

**Heidi: Esta bien, es un trato, pero te advierto en 16 días iremos por ella, y no solo nosotros, si no también Aro, Cayo y Marcus… Ella es su hija… la buscaran y los destruirán si no la dejan ir… Entendido, Carlisle?, Si ella los acepta en su nueva vida, ustedes tendrán que aceptarnos también… Nosotros ahora somos su familia y siempre lo seremos… **

**Carlisle: Esta bien es un trato, dije mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo… tras mi familia.**

**FIN CARLISLE POV**

**Luego todo perdió sentido, estaban corriendo demasiado rápido a pesar de llevarnos a nosotros… En un momento empezaron a detenerse, pero no reconocí el lugar en el que estábamos…Pero tenia la esperanza de con mis poderes poder escapar…**

**Entramos a una casa muy parecida a la de Forks…Entraron en ella, llevándonos a nosotros a rastras…**

**En ese lugar nos soltaron y todos ellos empezaron a pedirnos perdón, pero también diciendo que era necesario.**

**Izzy: Por que, nos sacaron así, a pesar de que nosotros ya les habíamos dicho que no queríamos estar con ustedes.**

**Anabelle: Así menos os queremos…**

**Elliot: Yo ni loco, tendría aprecio por vampiros que no saben respetar nuestras decisiones…**

**Carlisle: Bella, Anabelle, Elliot… Discúlpenos el haberlos abandonado… En ese momento no sabíamos de su existencia y no sabíamos la decisión de Bella tampoco.**

**Aparte he hablado con su familia estarán aquí 16 días, si en ese tiempo no podemos hacer que sientan afecto por nosotros serán libres irse...**

**Edward: Si queremos rectificar, este error…**

**Alice: Queremos ser parte de sus vidas… (Dijo mientras hacia un pucherito, muy tierno) **

**Emmett/Jasper: Nosotros queremos a nuestra hermanita de nuevo…**

**Esme: Yo a mi hija, y también quiero ganarme a mis nietos…**

**Rosalie: YO quiero a mi hermana… y a mis sobrinos.**

**Edward: Yo quiero a mis hijos... Y a mi esposa**

**Izzy: NO, lo creo...**

**Belle/Elliot: Nosotros, no queremos, estar con ustedes...**

**Izzy: Solo serán 16 días que tendremos que soportar mejor hagámoslo bien, aparte si nos quieren recuperar, tendrán que seguir mi idea… Niños, me apoyaran.**

**Belle: (Con carita de miedo) Que se te ocurrió mama…**

**Elliot: (uniéndose a su hermana, con la misma expresión) Mama??. **

**Izzy: Niños recuerdan mi poder…**

**Belle/Elliot: mama, que estas pensando hacer…**

**Alice: Si, si… Por favor será magnifico…**

**Izzy: Niños, podría darles forma de bebes, y por cada día hacerlos crecer un año, así podrían conocer a su familia y ellos a nosotros… no lo creen…**

**Belle: Con una condición, si al terminar los 16 días no se logro nada, nos vamos y ustedes no pueden seguirnos.**

**Elliot: Estoy de Acuerdo**

**Izzy: Y yo con la condición…**

**Edward: Esta bien, pero exactamente cual es tu poder.**

**Izzy: Ahora verán…**

**En ese momento, ella empezó a concentrarse y sus niños cambiaron a ser dos pequeños bebes, de ojos grandes y verdes…**

**Belle/Elliot: Uauauaua…**

**Izzy: Ahí, tantos recuerdos… Tienen hambre… Tienen comida aquí o tendrán que conseguir…**

**Edward: ¿Puedo, cargarlos? Si…**

**Izzy: Si, pero necesito que traigan unas cosas, podrían Emmett, Jasper??. **

**Emmett/Jasper: Claro, te traemos lo que necesites…**

**Izzy: Bueno no se como se lo dividan pero necesito: sangre de oso o venado y comida humana: Pasta, Carne, Verduras, dulces, un pastel…**

**Emmett/Jasper: Ahora volvemos…**

**Diciendo esto salieron corriendo… Mientras Rosalie, Alice y Esme se acercaban peligrosamente a mí...**

**Rosalie; Podemos llevarnos tantito a nuestros sobrinos…**

**Esme: SI, son mis nietos…**

**Alice: (Brincando de un lado a otro) Por fis, Por fis, Por fis…**

**Izzy: Si, pueden…**

**Esme, Rosalie y Alice… Agarraron a los pequeños y salieron corriendo hacia no se donde aun así no me preocupaba… Ellos estarían bien…**

**Edward: Bella, yo necesito hablar contigo… **

_**(Aquí le cambio el Izzy a Bella, por que ella comienza recuperar su cariño por los Cullen, seria algo así como la "antigua Bella")**_

**Bella: Esta bien, Edward…**

**Entonces algo que no esperaba ocurrió, el me tomo en sus brazos como recién casados y me llevo corriendo hacia una habitación, durante los 5seg de trayecto me **

**di cuenta de que sus ojos se habían oscurecido, y en ellos vi "pasión" como ese día en el prado….**

**Llegamos a la habitación, y me sentó con el en una cama muy familiar para mi…**

**Bella: Pero si esta es…**

**A/U: Que les pareció este capitulo interesante ¿no?, que quieren que pase a continuación que Izzy, lo deje… O que se reconcilien y empiecen a ser una familia… Bueno solo denle al Go…**


	4. Bebes y Amor Llanto

**Edward: Si es nuestra cama Bella…**

**Edward, se acerco a mí y me dio un beso muy apasionado, yo me sentía confundida, debería dejar que todos ellos entraran en mi vida tan pronto, después de haberme dejado 2 veces…**

**Mientras pensaba, Edward me había acostado muy suavemente en la cama…**

**Bella: Espera, Edward… No todavía no puedo tenemos 16 días para intentar ver, si todavía hay algo entre nosotros, ahora no puedo, han sido 16 años…**

**Edward: Bella, yo te amo, no me importa cuanto me tarde, confiaras en mi otra vez… Lo juro…**

**Bella: Esta bien Edward, pero ahora bajemos, ya han llegado Jasper y Emmett, necesito alimentar a nuestros hijos.**

**Diciendo esto salí corriendo de la habitación, para encontrar a mis hijos que seguramente estarían hambrientos…**

**Entre a la habitación de donde provenía el olor de mis hijos, mezclado con el de Esme, Alice y Rosalie…**

**Cuando entre, vi algo que no esperaba, a mis hijos jugando muy alegremente con sus tías y su abuela, esto m dio una gran ternura… Tal vez no seria tan malo dejarlos entrar a nuestras vidas de nuevo… Tal vez…**

**Alice: Bella, que lindos son mis sobrinos…**

**Esme: Si tan lindos…**

**Bella: Solo dejen que crezcan… No parecerán tan lindos… Pero bueno chicas me los prestan necesitan comer, ¿quieren ver que comen?**

**E/A/R: Si!!**

**Bella: Esta bien... Comente mientras agarraba a mis hijos en brazos, y salía corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia la cocina, donde suponía estaban Emmett y Jasper… En efecto se encontraban ahí, pero también encontré a dos personas que no esperaba: Edward y Carlisle, ayudándolos a vaciar lo que yo creía eran 2 venados…**

**Bella: Chicos, ya volvieron…**

**Emmett: Si, Bells, y aparte de la comida también, les trajimos juguetes, ropa y utensilios…**

**Bella: Utensilios??**

**Jasper: Si, hermanita, 2 cunas, biberones, y otras cosas que ya hemos acomodado en sus habitaciones…**

**Bella: Enserio, chicos… esto en verdad me conmovía, y con esto lo único que lograba era estrujar más a mis hijos, que se hallaban entre mis brazos… **

**Carlisle: Bella, por que pediste sangre y comida humana??**

**Le pase los niños a Edward, quien los miraba enternecidos, mientras me preparaba para cocinar y contestar la pregunta…**

**Bella: Carlisle, ellos 2 son mitad vampiro, su conversión completa será en 2 años cuando alcancen la mayoría de edad… Mientras tanto necesitan comer sangre y comida humana, a esta edad les combinaba la leche y la sangre… Si no lo hacia podían morir…**

**Carlisle: No pensé que fuera tan complicado… Nunca se había presentado un caso como este entre lo vampiros antes…**

**Bella: Bueno Carlisle, yo nunca fui una humana normal, ¿no crees? **

**Mientras le contestaba a Carlisle empecé a calentar la leche y a recordar como les gustaba a mis pequeños: Con azúcar y canela.**

**Edward mientras tanto arrullaba a los niños, esa escena se veía tan bien, mientras que sus tíos y abuelo, lo veían enternecido.**

**Pero la escena se rompió cuando Alice y Rosalie entraron presurosas a la cocina, en busca de sus sobrinos y de mí.**

**Alice: Bella, ya los alimentaste queremos jugar con ellos, con las cosas que les trajeron Emmett y Jasper.**

**Rosalie: Bella, apúrate.**

**Bella, Muchachas no me puedo apurar, si me apuro la comida no saldrá bien…**

**Rose/Ali: Esta bien…me contestaron con una mala cara y haciendo pucheros…**

**Pasaron otros 10min en lo que la leche estuvo lista y le agregue la sangre ante la mirada asombrada de todos, luego pedí la atención de todos dije en voz alta:**

**Bella: Quien quiere darles de comer…**

**Todos: YO…**

**Bella: Como son sus abuelos, Esme y Carlisle…**

**Ambos estaban enternecidos, cogieron cada uno a uno de mis hijos y un biberón, fueron hacia la sala seguidos por nosotros, se sentaron juntos en uno de los sillones y comenzaron a darles el biberón…**

**Edward: Son mis hijos… Se derrumbo en el sillón tras decirlo, en lo que los demás se sentaban alrededor de Carlisle y Esme y veían como alimentaban a los niños…**

**Yo hice algo que realmente anhelaba, fui y me senté en el regazo de Edward y confirmaba sus palabras…**

**Bella: Si lo son…**

**1 día... Bebes… **

**EDWARD POV**

**Estuvimos, todos sentados y callados mientras mis pequeños, se alimentaban, era increíble, tener a Bella en mi regazo y a toda mi familia conmigo, unidos como nunca habíamos estado, no quería que esto terminara, era demasiado perfecto…**

**Cuando los niños acabaron su comida, ambos repitieron, causando la risa de toda mi familia…**

**Bella: Creo que es hora de su siesta, niños…**

**Mi ángel, agarro a nuestro hijos y subió a la parte superior de la casa a buscar la habitación de **_**nuestros**_** niños… Cuando llegamos vi las cunas, que mis hermanos habían comprado y por una vez en mi existencia agradecí su presencia, que haría sin ellos…, Bella también se enterneció, acostó a los niños y con su dulce voz comenzó a cantar lo que reconocí como una pieza que hace mucho yo no tocaba: Su nana…**

**Yo en pocos instantes me uní a ella y comencé a cantarla también, Belle y Elliot empezaron a cerrar sus preciosos ojitos, que iban del rostro de su madre al mío, hasta que al final se quedaron dormidos, como 2 pequeños ángeles, igual que su madre…**

**Me acerque a ella y abrase su cintura, nunca la dejaría irse, ella estaría siempre con nosotros, su verdadera familia.**

**Edward: Bella, vente, bajemos con los demás…**

**Bella: Si, Edward, solo espérame un momento.**

**Se acerco lentamente a los niños y les dio un calmado beso en cada una de sus frentes, después se alego, tomo mi mano y ambos salimos de la habitación.**

**Llegamos a la sala donde estaban los demás, empecé a oír sus mentes, todos estaban tan felices como no recordaba haberlos visto en 16 años.**

__

_**(Pensamientos en cursiva)**_

_**Carlisle: Soy abuelo, no puedo creerlo, acabo de alimentar a mis NIETOS…**_

_**Esme: Tengo nietos, mi familia esta feliz, Bella, mí querida hija volvió, esta viva…**_

_**Alice: Si, mi mejor amiga volvió, y mis sobrinos, cuantas compras podremos hacer **_

_**Juntos…**_

_**Jasper: Todas las emociones son de gozo, esto es perfecto, recupere a mi esposa, a mi hermana y a mi hermano todo en un día**_

_**Emmett: Soy Tío, cuantas travesuras haremos mis sobrinos y yo… Muchas, les **_

_**Enseñare todo lo que se, les comprare juguetes, les enseñare a cazar….**_

_**Rosalie: No puedo creer todo lo que paso hoy, no entiendo como pude despreciar a **_

_**Bella tanto tiempo, ella es la parte que nos falta, es mi hermana, y mis sobrinos, son los seres mas preciosos en el mundo…**_

**Los pensamientos de mi familia eran hermosos, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en un día.**

**Lleve a Bella a sentarse junto a mi en una de los sofás, quería saber que había pasado durante estos 16 años con ella y con mis hijos….**

**Carlisle: Bella, ahora que estamos todos tranquilos y juntos, nos podrías contar que has hecho en estos 16 años…**

**Bella: Realmente ya les conté todo, solo falta creo yo que vean que poderes tengo…**

**Todos: Poderes…**

**Bella: Si de hecho, tengo varios, Belle y Elliot también tienen…**

**Edward: Pero si apenas tienen 16 años y no son vampiros completos…Esto era realmente asombroso, mis hijos también tenían poderes, ¿Qué poderes tendrían?**

**Bella: Bueno, si pero son vampiros en una parte, ambos hijos de un vampiro maravilloso y una humana rara que esperabas. **

**No podía creerlo, mi Bella lo decía con una seguridad que nunca pensaba oír en ella, y hablaba de mis hijos con una ternura que no puedo explicar. La voz de Bella interrumpió mis pensamientos…**

**Bella: Mis podres son esencialmente 3: Puedo cambiar mi apariencia o la de otros a voluntad como ya han visto, tengo el mismo don de Edward, pero a diferencia del suyo, yo puedo bloquear los pensamientos provenientes de las personas, si lo deseo… Y el ultimo… Puedo copiar cualquier poder, que se utilice en mí…**

**Alice: Cualquier poder… Y que poderes has copiado…**

**Bella: Pues en este momento de seguro ya tengo el tuyo Alice y también el de Jasper… Además de esos tengo muchos que ahora enserio me costaría recordarlos todos, el único que tal vez valga la pena es el de Jane…**

**Al decir que ella poseía el poder de Jane toda mi familia estremeció, esa era una arma peligrosa, que si decidía usar…**

**Mi dulce ángel se callo del sillón en medio de una fuerte y musical risa que llenaba toda la estancia…**

**Bella: Ja… Ja… Ja... Sus caras son muy chistosas, no puedo creer que piensen que los voy a atacar…**

**En ese momento todos entendimos la risa de Bella, pero un sonido llego a nuestros oídos y a los de Bella, un llanto, haciendo que saliera corriendo… Con nosotros siguiéndola…**

**Llegamos a la habitación de los niños y los vimos a mis dos pequeños llorando en brazos de su madre, quien intentaba consolarlos…**

**Bella: Ya mis vampiritos, ya lindos… Esme podrías por favor traerme 2 de los biberones ya preparados que deje abajo… Emmett, Jasper, entre todas las cosas que compraron habrán traído un oso de peluche, Rosalie, Alice, necesito que preparen los pañales… Edward ven ayúdame con Belle… **

**Esas palabras me hicieron que reaccionara, me acerque rápidamente a mi Bella, para recibir a mi princesa en brazos, le vi la carita, tenia lagrimitas en ella y algunas que seguían atrapadas en sus ojos verdes, como los míos cuando era humano…**

**Voltee a ver a toda mi familia, mientras mantenía a mi niña en brazos, todos estaban haciendo algo… Emmett y Jasper ya habían regresado con 2 enormes osos de peluches en sus brazos y se acercaban a Bella y a mí para que los niños los vieran…**

**Rosalie y Alice tenían listo el cambiador (lugar donde se cambian los pañales).**

**Y Esme y Carlisle venían regresando con las mamilas de los niños.**

**Bella agarro a Elliot y lo llevo al cambiador, lo cambio y luego lo dejo en manos de Carlisle para que lo alimentara…**

**Regreso por Belle, pero la detuve lo quería hacer yo, es mi princesa, yo debo cuidarla, y esto es parte de ello… Me acerque al cambiador y bella me dijo como debía hacerlo, después, Esme me dio una mamila y con cuidado empecé a dársela, Belle se veía tan bonita comiendo, cuando se la termino, me miro, y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa torcida , como la mía…**

**Bella: Edward, pásame a Belle, es hora de que vuelva a dormir…**

**Edward: Esta bien, me puedo quedar con ellos un poco más…**

**Bella: Pues si quieres esta bien…**

**Mi familia bajo hacia la sala, mientras yo me quedaba con mis dos pequeños, aun no podía creerlo, pero estar aquí con ellos es un poco más fácil comprenderlo…**

**Acune a mi niña un poco mas y después la acosté en su cuna, me separe y me acerque a la de Elliot y lo vi con sus ojitos muy abiertos mirándome… lo tome en mis brazos y empecé a cantar una cancion española de la cual me acordaba, de mi vida humana…**

**El pronto cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormido, lo deposite en la cuna y voltee hacia la puerta donde Bella me veía…**

**Bella Pov…**

**En cuanto vi que los demás bajaban a la sala, yo también decidí quedarme un poco más, quería ver que hacia Edward con los niños… Lo vi hay parado cantándoles, arrullándolos, me quede enternecida, una por la manera tan dulce en que se veía la escena y dos por la belleza que emanaba Edward, aunque lo negara 1000 veces en mi cabeza, el seguía siendo mi ángel y el único amor de mi existencia…**

**El de repente acabo de cantar, dejo a los niños y se dio la vuelta yo me hallaba, tan distraída que no me percate cuando el me agarro de la cintura, y se acorruco conmigo en la mecedora de la habitación…**

**Edward: Bella, gracias, mis hijos, sabes siempre quise ser padre, era uno de los anhelos que más deseaba alcanzar y tu me lo has dado, aparte de estar aquí conmigo, te amo, nunca de voy a dejar de nuevo, quédate conmigo… Ángel…**

**Se acerco a mi cara y todo su aliento me dio en ella dejándome sin el aliento que ya no necesitaba, sus ojos eran topacio líquido que me veían con amor… No me pude resistir, me acerque lentamente a el y lo bese con toda la euforia que guarde en esos 16 años…**

**A/U: Tengo como u choque de inspiracion y pido su ayuda... describo los 16 dias que pasan con ellos, en todas sus formas, es decir, desde 1 año hasta los 16, u otra cosa bueno ustedes opinen, solo por eso enle al Go y bueno aseguro que un edward Cllen las tranformara y vivira eternamente con ustds y si ereZz hombre Rosalie dejara a Emmett por ustedes**


	5. Baños Desastres

**A/U: Ok, me disculpo, ya se que no he actualizado ultimamente, pero bueno examenes, presión, mamas locas obsecionadas, en fin un monton de cosas, disculpen espero actualizar mas rapido.. Y si no pido misericordia...**

**Pero bueno aqui esta el proximo capitulo, perdon si escribi alguna incoherencia son la 2:00am... Y lo acabe apenas...**

**Sin mas preambulos...**

**Baños Desastre**

**Nos pasamos toda la noche entre abrazos, caricias, besos y miradas, en mi mente, esto me parecía totalmente una fantasía, sin embargo los dulces de mi Edward me recordaban que era verdad lo que esta viviendo, el hecho de estar con la familia con la cual desde un comienzo había querido unirme, y con mis 2 pequeños… era maravilloso.**

**Junto a Edward el tiempo pasa muy rápido, la única forma de ver que ya había amanecido, fue cuando los rayos del sol se colaron por la habitación, y hacían que nuestra piel brillara como miles de diamantes al sol, en cuanto uno de los rayos toco a mis pequeños, ambos abrieron su ojos, y con su mirada curiosa nos miraron a mi y a Edward… En cuanto nos localizaron nos dedicaron en una sonrisa, y en seguida se pusieron a llorar reclamando atención de nuestra parte…**

**Ambos nos levantamos rápidamente, yo tome a Elliot, mientras Edward con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y en sus ojos, tomaba a Belle de su cuna y comenzaba a cantarle una melodía que yo no conocía… Yo mientras tanto acomodaba a Elliot en mis brazos, y me preparaba para llamar a Alice, necesita 2 biberones urgentemente…, ni siquiera había abierto mi boca para pedirlos y ya se habían escuchado golpes pidiendo abrir la puerta, de nuevo me había olvidado de su don, sin embargo, me acerque con Elliot todavía en mis brazos, y abrí la puerta, frente a ella toda una familia de vampiros ansiosa por ver a los bebes entraron… Esme venia con los biberones ya preparados, Carlisle con varios libros para niños, Alice y Rosalie… Con ropa a montones, y eso no era malo, si no que mucha de ella era también para mi, por ultimo Jasper y Emmett con varios juguetes y peluches en sus brazos… Todas estas atenciones me parecían innecesarias pero Alice como leyendo mi mente contesto a mis pensamientos…**

**Alice-Bella, no nos mires con esos ojos, esto solo es una pequeña parte, de todo lo que debimos haber hecho por ustedes, desde un comienzo…**

**Si, Bella, es cierto… La secundo Esme junto con Rosalie, quienes ya se hallaban a pasos de agarrar a Elliot de mis brazos, para ellas poder cambiarlo, y darle el biberón…**

**Por su parte Emmett y Jasper, intentaron agarrar a Belle, pero un celoso Edward, les dirigió un pequeño gruñido y no se los permitió, el solo agarro, el biberón y comenzó a dárselo ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos…**

**Ambos bebes acabaron el biberón y estaban cambiados, era cuando yo debía dar el problema con el que más nos costaría lidiar… **

**Bella: Muchachos-dije llamando la atención de todos- Bueno ahora mis niños parecen muy monos, pero es hora del baño, lo cual significa problemas para nosotros…**

**Edward: Por que un problema, Bella, solo es que hay que bañarlos…**

**Emmett: SI hermanita, es solo la hora del baño…**

**Bella: Bueno, ahora verán, Esme, tienen tina aquí, no es así…**

**Esme: Si, Bella, ahí es donde los bañaremos??**

**Bella: Si, gracias Esme, Alice, Rosalie, podrían esperar hasta que salgamos para que me ayuden a cambiarlos…**

**Rosalie: Claro, Bella…**

**Alice: Si, Bella apúrate, para que después vallamos de compras, tu, Rosalie, Esme, Los niños, y yo…**

**Bella: ¿Compras?- Esto daba miedo, ir de compras, todavía no era una actividad de mi agrado y de mis hijos tampoco, pues en una mirada rápida vi como sus hermosas caritas reaccionaban ante las palabras de Alice…**

**Bella: -Nótese sarcasmo- Claro Alice, iremos de compras… Algún día…**

**Alice: Oí eso Bella…**

**Bella: Que pero si yo no dije nada… Off casi me cachan, pero bueno ya es hora de bañarse para los pequeños… Edward, Emmett, Jasper, quieren venir a ver como se bañan los niños…. Esto no lo dije realmente por que iba a necesitar ayuda para bañarlos, y que mejor que dos tíos graciosos que los entretengan…**

**Em/Jas: Claro, será un placer…**

**Pobres de esos dos, no sabían lo que les esperaba…**

**Bella: Me imagino que tu también vienes, Edward…**

**Edward: Si, Bella, si tu quieres…**

**Bella: Claro, que si Edward, aparte no creo que Belle, se quiera separar en este momento de ti…**

**Esto era raro, pero cierto, Belle… se veía, tan cómoda y natural en los brazos de su padre, que no creo que quisiera separarse de ese lugar, aparte de que según cría yo, ella lloraría si la llegaba a quitar de ahí…**

**Bella: Bueno entonces, vámonos…**

**Empecé a caminar hacia el baño, mientras Edward me seguía y Emmett y Jasper venían detrás de nosotros con juguetes para baño y distintas cosas para bañarlos…**

**JASPER POV….**

_**(Bella, hablando a lo lejos)…**_

**No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo en nuestra familia de estar separados y desganados todos, a volver a ser la familia que éramos antes, todo esto se lo debíamos a Bella, ella era la pieza que nos faltaba de nuestro rompecabezas, y ahora que también tenía 2 pequeños sobrinos, no dejaría que ninguno de los 3 se fuera de nuevo de nuestro lado, no quería volver a sentir la tristeza y amargura que cernió sobre nuestra familia en estos 16 años, no creía tener la fuerza para soportarlo de nuevo…**

**Pero ahora ya no importaba, ahora lo importante era, hacer caso a lo que me decía mi querida hermana Bella, puesto que en lo últimos minutos no le hice caso, y ya habíamos llegado al baño… **

**Jasper: Bella, mmm, me podrías repetir lo que dijiste…**

**Bella: Jasper, acaso no me estabas escuchando…**

**Jasper: Jijiji, mmm, pues, la verdad…**

**Emmett: Huí… Jasper… Te van a regañar…**

**Maldito, Emmett, tenía razón, podía sentir una gran ola de enojo asesino proviniendo de Bella y de Edward, una de burla de Emmett y los pequeños, no puede ser hasta los bebes se están riendo de mi….**

**Jasper: Pues, no Bella, la verdad no te estaba escuchando…**

**Bella: JASPER, que sucede contigo…**

**Jasper: Ya entendí, Bella, te voy a poner atención, pero no me grites, que te escucho perfectamente…**

**Esto daba miedo, Bella ya no era la pequeña humana, y estaba seguro de que si quería podía dejarme bien lastimado a pesar de mi condición de vampiro… ;(**

**Bella, se acerco a mí peligrosamente, después de haber dejado a Elliot con Emmett, pero cuando me iba a hacer algo mi querida esposa entro al baño y yo me escude detrás de ella…**

**Alice: No, no, espera Bella, Jasper ya te va a escuchar, te lo aseguro, y si no pues yo lo castigo, si hermanita, tu nos quieres mucho, verdad, no serías capaz de hacer lo que vi que tenías pensado hacer verdad…**

**Lo que tenía pensado hacer… que me iba a pasar, era horrible, estaba casi seguro de que olas de miedo estaban saliendo descontroladas de mi parte.**

**Emmett: Ay………. Jasper, contrólate, me estas dando miedo.**

**Edward: Si, Jasper, vas a asustar a los niños…**

**Bella: Esta bien Jasper, no te voy a hacer nada, con una condición…**

**Jasper: Lo que tú me pidas Bella…**

**Alice: Bella, no, no te atrevas a hacer lo que estas pensando…**

**Bella: Lo siento Alice, pero es necesario…**

**Espera, espera, que era lo que tendría que hacer, para que Bella se tranquilizara…**

**Bella: Jasper, tendrás que protegerme, ami y a mis hijos, cada vez que tu querida esposa intente llevarnos de compras o jugar a la Barbie con nosotros… Si no lo haces, lo que tenía pensado hacer, se hara…**

**Era momento de decidir a que le temía más a mi esposa sin sus "juguetes" preferidos (Esto refiriéndose a Bella), y dejar que lo hiciera conmigo, esto era malo una vez lo había intentado y no lo disfrute mucho, era esto o enfrentar el castigó misterioso de Bella, el cual eso era un total misterio, y no sabía con exactitud que poderes tenía y que podía hacerme… **

**Jasper: Acepto, Bella… Haré lo que me pidas… Lo siento Alice…**

**Alice: Vas a ver Jasper…**

**Diciendo esto mi esposa corrió fuera de la habitación, y yo me prepare mentalmente para el castigo que ella me impondría…**

**Bella: Bueno ahora que ya hemos solucionado este incidente, Jasper te diré lo que desde un inicio debiste haber escuchado, Emmett y tú, van a agarrar a los niños, mientras Edward y yo los bañamos, también ustedes se van a encargar de entretenerlos…**

**Emmett: Bella, podemos hacer cualquier cosa para entretenerlos…**

**Bella: NO, Emmett… Solo cosas aceptables… Entendido… **

**Emmett: Si, tú lo dices…**

**A veces no podía creer, que a mi me tocara la suerte de un hermano tan idiota, como el, pero bueno… Hora de Bañar a los niños…**

**Tal y como dijo Bella, ella empezó a desvestirlos ayudada por Edward, mientras Emmett y yo, preparábamos el agua… Cuando acabo de desvestirlos, nos entrego a cada uno de nosotros, a uno de nuestros sobrinos a mi me toco Elliot, mientras que a Emmett le toco Belle, y con ella la peor parte, por que Edward le lanzaba miradas de celos y de no intentes nada con ella, por que si no te mato, que aunque no pudieras sentirlos las emociones como yo sabrías de inmediato lo que significaban, provocándole a Emmett un miedo que ya quisiera poder provocarle yo… Pasada la escena de celos por parte de Edward, metimos a la tina a los niños, pero en cuanto los niños tocaron el agua empezó el verdadero problema y entendí por que Bella, no había pedido, que la ayudáramos a bañarlos, los bebes empezaron a llorar descontroladamente, mientras nosotros intentábamos, por todos los medios calmarlos sin conseguir nada mas que más llantos, agua, y jabón… Cuando, por fin, gracias a una de las babosadas de Emmett, los niños dejaron de patalear, Bella y Edward, empezaron a enjabonarlos, y lavarlos, los niños se calmaron a una más, como si el contacto con sus padres los calmara, pero aun así, en cuanto ambos acabaron, y se separaron de los bebes, ambos empezaron de nuevo llorar, y a patalear, contra nosotros… Yo decidí que lo mejor era que podía hacer era apurarme a sacar a Elliot del agua y entregárselo a Bella, para que dejara de patearme y se tranquilizara… Tal y como lo pensé, realice las cosas y se lo entregue a Bella, Elliot se calmo, giro su cabeza y sonrió hacia mi… Mientras que Emmett, no lograba hacer nada por calmar a Bella, y por tanta desesperación, Edward, término de hacer lo que Emmett, no pudo… **

**Jasper: Je, je… Emmett. Ahora quien esta asustado…**

**Emmett: ****Guarda**** silencio ****quieres****, Jasper…**

**Edward: Cállense, ambos quieren…**

**Em/Jas: Si…**

**En este momento, no sabia quien me daba más miedo de mis tres hermanos, Edward, Alice o Bella, lo que tenía seguro era que cosas extrañas iban a pasar en estos 15 días…**

**A/U: Comentarios, Fruta podrida, Etc... Emmett disgustado por la mala escritora que soy... Bueno en fin todo se acepta... Pero si son criticas que sean constructivas... O en dando cas que no lo sean, aun asi las resivire con gusto... Bueno espero actualizar pronto el proximo capitulo...**

**Bye- Sigo con la promesa de los Edward Cullen en sus habitaciones si dejan Reviews... Y bueno si no os dejan tal vez un Emmett les haga alguna travesura.**


	6. Castigos y Tormentos

**JASPER POV**

**Hoy era el segundo día, y como Bella nos había dicho, hiso crecer un poco a los niños, estos seguían siendo bebes… Pero ya tenían mas conciencia de lo que hacia, decían nuestros nombre y empezaban poco a poco a caminar…**

**Mientras para ellos todo era felicidad, yo vivía una vida de tormentos, y sentimiento enredados entre los míos y los suyos… El primero el amor y lujuria desbordada que venía desde Edward y Bella, sin contar la ya de por si existente entre Emmett y Rosalie… Este sentimiento no sería tan malo si pudiera descargarlo, pero debido a la promesa que le hice a mi querida hermanita Bella, de que no dejaría que Alice la tocara… Pues por ello yo, no podía tocarla, me tenia todo contacto físico con ella prohibido hasta que yo dejara que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con Bella, esto verdaderamente me tenía frustrado, como iba a soportar estos días sin tocar a mi pequeños monstruito, ni modo, era esto o enfrentar a Bella…**

**Bella: Jasper, ven, Alice me quiere llevar de compras, NO, Alice, no… Jasper, ayúdame…**

**Ahí vamos de nuevo, no se por que Alice, tiene esta rara obsesión por las compras, y por molestar a Bella, pero bueno debo cumplir mi trabajo… Bajo a velocidad vampírica las escaleras, para encontrarme con una escena a rara… Bella flotando encima de Alice con mis sobrios en sus brazos, mientras Alice intentaba alcanzarla saltando, pero por su estatura no los alcanzaba…**

**Alice: Vamos, Bella, baja, solo serán unas cuantas horas de compras, anda además Edward no esta, fue a cazar para el y para los niños, nada malo va a pasar…**

**Bella: No, es no, Alice, haz compras en Internet…**

**Alice: Pero no es lo mismo Bella, por fa…**

**Esto era demasiado para mi, casi me caigo de la risa que me daba, pero tenía que tener cuidado de no reírme, si no, ambas vampiras, me matarían, mejor las calmo…**

**Jasper: Alice, cariño, deja en paz a Bella si ella, no quiere ir, que no vaya… Puedes ir tu sola, o yo te puedo acompañar…**

**Alice: No pienso ir sola, no… Además hay tanta ropa que Bella DEBE probarse…**

**Pobre de mi esposa, ni siquiera sus lindos pucheritos hacían que Bella cediera…**

**Jasper: Bella, baja de ahí, yo me llevo a Alice…**

**Bella: Esta bien, Jasper, pero recuerda tu promesa…**

**Jasper: Si, bella… Vente Alice, vamos a comprar por internet…**

**Alice**_**: (Fingiendo llorar) **_**Esta bien, pero Bella, tu iras conmigo quiera o no… Algún día…**

**Bella: Claro, Alice, si tú lo dices… mientras Jasper este de mi lado, jamás pasara…**

**Alice: Ya verás…**

**Subí con Alice a nuestra habitación, intentando consolarla, pero cuando llegamos ella hizo algo que yo no esperaba. Saco unas cadenas de no se donde y me agarro a una de las sillas de nuestra habitación, dejándome totalmente inmovilizado, luego me metió en su enorme closet, me dio un beso en el cachete…**

**Alice: Adiós, Jasper, me voy de compras con Bella, por que de mi nadie se escapa…**

**Cerró, la puerta con candado y yo ahí me quede desesperado, que podría ser peor… **

**Carlisle POV…**

**Estoy en mi estudio leyendo un libro de medicina, cuando unos gritos interrumpen mi lectura… Mis hijas están peleando de nuevo, debo pensar seriamente en cancelarle todas las tarjetas de crédito a mi preciosa Alice, como puede ser que gaste tanto y solo en ropa, que ni en 1000 años va a utilizar… De repente escucho otro grito, no se suponía que Jasper era quien debía controlar a Alice… En fin decido salir para ver que ocurre, cuando veo a Alice intentando alcanzar a Bella de nuevo, Bella esta flotando, con mis nietos y Alice arriba de una silla intentando convencerla de ir de compras con ella…**

**Bella: Jasper, Jaaasper, ven, me alcanza…**

**Alice: Jaja, el no vendrá a salvarte esta vez… Lo amarre y eres mía, no te salvaras de ir de compras…**

**Bella: Papa, ahí estas, sálvame, no dejes que mi hermana, me lleve, noooo…**

**Esto me asombra, Bella, llamándome "papa", bueno no importa, me agrada, y bueno haber que puedo hacer…**

**Carlisle: Alice, ya deja de molestar a tu hermana, y a tus sobrino, si no quieren ir de compras, déjalos….**

**Alice: No, papa, no, he esperado 16 años para ir de compras con ella, no se salvara, y tú no interfieras a menos que quieras hacerle compañía a Jasper…**

**Carlisle: Alice, en verdad no, quería hacer esto pero no me dejas opción…**

**Saco mi celular, y marco un número, que no pense nunca marcar…**

**Carlisle: Bueno, Si habla Carlisle Cullen, quiero cancelar las tarjetas e mi hija Alice Cullen, si espero…**

**Alice: No, por favor, no, dejare a Bella en paz, pero por favor, mis tarjetas, no...**

**Carlisle: Juras, dejarlos en paz…**

**Alice: Si, lo juro, pero no canceles mis tarjetas…**

**Carlisle: Esta bien… Señorita, espera no cancele las tarjetas, si ha sido un malentendido, a bueno, esta bien, gracias…**

**Colgué el teléfono, y lo volví a guardar, Bella bajo, y salió corriendo hacia mis brazos junto con mis nietos, yo la acepte…**

**Bella: Gracias, gracias, me has salvado del huracán Alice…**

**Alice: te has salvado hoy, pero tenemos toda la eternidad, tu iras conmigo de compras, algún día… **_**(Risa macabra)…**_

**Bella: Tengo miedo…**

**Carlisle: No te preocupes, ya se le pasara la histeria… Algún día… Eso espero…**

**Bella: Yo también…**

**Solté a Bella, y ella con un ultimo gracias, y dejándome con mis nietos en brazos fue a rescatar a Jasper, de su propia esposa… Yo por lo mientras me dirigí con mis nietos, a ver a mi querida Esme, que estaba en la cocina, haciéndoles la comida…**

**Carlisle: Esme, mira, quienes vienen conmigo…**

**Esme: Oh, mis nietos, ya es hora de que coman, cariño, los sientas…**

**Me dirigí a las sillas de los bebes y los senté, también les puse sus baberos, mientras Esme, se acercaba con 2 platos de papilla y 2 vasos entrenadores con su formula especial…**

**Esme: Haber niños, abran la boquita…**

**Intento darle la primera cucharada a Elliot, pero el la tomo y la escupió, lo mismo paso con Belle y conmigo, no podíamos darles una cucharada, sin que la regresaran y nos ensuciaran… en ese momento llego corriendo Bella, con una Jasper traumado por estar tanto tiempo encerrado entre la ropa de Alice…**

**Jasper: ropa, ropa, NO…**

**Bella: No le hagan caso al loquito de mi hermano, ahí pero que pasó, intentaron darles de comer, ji, ji, no les dije verdad, a esta edad, solo se alimentaban si yo se los daba, si no era yo escupían todo… Bueno lo siento si quieren vayan a limpiarse, yo les doy de comer y limpio el desastre acá…**

**Esme: Esta bien hija, pero acepto tu oferta, si necesito un baño y cambiarme…**

**Carlisle: Em, yo también hija, ahora volvemos…**

**FIN Carlisle POV…**

**JASPER POV…**

**NO, ropa, más ropa, solo fueron momento los que estuve encerrado en el closet y ya me siento traumada, hay tanta ropa en ese lugar, que aun sin la necesidad de respirar, sentía que me asfixiaba, pero llego Bella a salvarme, me quito las cadenas, y me saco de ahí, mientras la acusante mirada de Alice, nos seguía…**

**Van a ser 15 días de infierno…**

**A/U: Ya por fin nuevo capitulo, por fis no me maten... Y no manden Jaspers sobre cargado de emociones tampoco... me dan mello... Bueno hata la otra y porfa denle al GO... Suban mi ego, mañana es mi cumple... Si viva el 11 de Julio...**


	7. Ensueño o Infierno

**A/U: Hola, a todos, muchas gracias por los Reviews que me han dejado, y a los que nos dejan les pido por favor que dejen… esto es el sueldo de nosotros los escritores y adoramos recibirlos… Hablando de otras cosas pronto pondré una encuesta en mi página… Necesito saber que bromas podrían jugar Emmett y los niños, cualquier idea será bien recibida por mi así que un MP o un review con ideas sería útil… Y bueno sin interrumpir más…**

**Ensueño o Infierno…**

**EDWARD POV…**

**Extraño a Bella, y a mis hijos, que bien suena decirlo de esa manera, pero era necesario que yo saliera de caza, uno por que hace ya tiempo que no me alimentaba, y no quiero poner en peligro a mis preciosos niños, y 2 por que debemos llevar más sangre para ellos, y sus comidas…**

**Emmett decidió acompañarme aunque la verdad yo hubiera preferido ir solo, por que digamos que los pensamientos de Emmett sobre Rosalie no eran de mucha ayuda para mi concentración, ni para mi moral…**

**Edward: Emmett, deja de pensar cosas como esas, vas a lograr que me de una migraña y eso ni siquiera es posible para nosotros…**

**Em: Ed, Ed, Ed, es mi esposa puedo pensar en ella, de la manera que se me antoje, aparte, tu si le entraste duro ¿no?, para que Bella haya tenido 2 hijos tuyos… Pues, ya no eres mi hermano pequeño…**

**Edward: Emmett, cállate, que Bella se embarazara fue un milagro… Aparte cuando lo hicimos fue puro amor, no lujuria como las que desprenden tú y Rose…**

**Em: Claro, amor, pero aun así le diste duro, digo como pudiste aguantar 107 años sin SEXO y luego 16 más, hombre yo ya me hubiera muerto, si no tocara a mí Rose en todo ese tiempo…**

**Edward: Quita esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, no los soporto…**

**Em: No, quiero, por que no piensas tú en Bella, ayer bien que se divirtieron…**

**Edward: Ese asunto, no es tu incumbencia…**

**Em: Esta bien, pero si quieres unos consejitos, aquí el buen Em te los dará, "Como complacer a una vampiresa y no terminar frustrado sexualmente por 122 años, como Edward Cullen"…**

**Edward: Esta si me las pagas Emmett…**

**Con eso salí a perseguir a Emmett atreves del bosque, luego se me ocurrió un idea, adelante había una cueva y las rocas encima de ella, estaban por desprenderse, con un empujoncito de mi parte caerían y podrían encerrar a Emmett por un buen rato… **_**(Risa malévola)…**_** Mientras seguíamos corriendo lo guíe hacia la cueva, luego me aleje, para que pensara que ahí podía esconderse, tal como creí, se escondió, yo corrí lo más rápido que pude hacía la cueva antes de Emmett se diera cuenta, y con mi fuerza provoque el derrumbe de todas las rocas, dejando a un Emmett encerrado y yo con una venganza realizada…**

**Edward: Ahora quien es el que se ríe, por que tu te vas a quedar ahí, mientras yo voy y disfruto con mi Bella, y convenzo a Rose para que crea que sigues cazando y no venga por ti… Jaja…**

**Em: NO POR FAVOR EDWARD, SACAME DE AQUÍ SABES QUE SOY CLAUSTROFOBICO, NO, ¡SAQUENME!...**

**Por lo gritos de Emmett más rocas se desprendieron de la parte superior de la cueva dejando aun más encerrado a Emmett**

**Edward: Bueno Emmett ya me voy, le daré recuerdos tuyos a Rose… Adiós…**

**EMMETT POV **_**(Dentro de la Cueva)…**_

**No puedo creer lo que Edward me hiso, yo solo estaba gastándole unas pequeñas bromas, no era para que me dejara aquí encerrado, sin nada que hacer, sin mi Rose, sin videojuegos… Que malo es Edward, pero un día yo Emmett Cullen McCarthy, me vengare de Edward Anthony Cullen, y creo saber que hare…**

**Pero por ahora recorro la cueva, es amplia, bien ventilada, y parece perfecta para un escondite, un escondite de el Escuadrón de Bromas, si, esa es una buena idea, lo he de fundar con mis sobrinos, el mundo entero temblara, ante nuestras bromas, y Edward, tendrá un colapso metal, al ver lo que sus hijos hacen, pero antes debo hacerle una modificaciones… Como traer un televisor gigante, una planta de Energía, muchos videojuegos, y todo lo que se me ocurra, Jasper me ayudara, si yo creo que si…**

**Aunque antes debo de salir de aquí, así que manos a la obra, empiezo a quitar roca, tras roca, hasta que me abro una salida, rápidamente salgo y me dirijo hacia la casa, la operación Descerebrando a Edward comienza…**

**Sigo corriendo hacia la casa me detengo cuando veo el porche, cuando alzo mi mirada al cielo, me doy cuenta que estuve un buen rato encerrado, ya que es de noche entro lentamente a la casa, y veo a Jasper en posición fetal y balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras murmura algo, Esme esta con Belle, sentada en el sofá leyéndole un cuento, mientras Bella y Edward acunan y cantan a Elliot en otro sofá, Alice y Rosalie están muy quietas y susurrando muy rápido y quedo, en el suelo…**

**Edward: Emmett, veo que lograste salir de la cueva…**

**Em: Si, y no gracias a ti… Y oigan que le sucede a Jasper…**

**Alice: Nada, solo que estuvo un rato encerrado en mi closet… **

**Bella: Nada, Alice, lo dejaste ahí amarrado, solo por intentar llevarme de compras…**

**Alice: Bella, no me puedes culpar, por intentarlo, ya veras que en un rato se le pasa la histeria… Bueno eso es pero, no existen terapias para vampiros…**

**Bella: Pobre, Jasper, yo lo tuve que rescatar de las garras de su propia esposa… Jasper estas bien…**

**Jasper: Ropa, ropa…. Demasiada, demasiados colores… **

**Carlisle: Ya, Jasper, no pudo haber sido tan traumante…**

**Edward: NOOO… Carlisle, no sabes lo que dices, acabo de ver en la mente de Jasper, y es horrible…**

**Alice: Ya dejen de hacer escándalos, es solo hermosa ropa… **

**Esme: Ya niños, van a hacer que los bebes se levanten, Jasper compórtate…**

**Jasper: Emmett, podrías dejar de pensar lujuriosamente, tus emociones me están sobrecargando, y tu bien sabes que no las puedo controlar…**

**Emmett: Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi Rose, se vea tan…**

**Rose: Emmett, vamos a la habitación…**

**No necesite que me lo repitiera la tome de su cintura y me dirigí a máxima velocidad a nuestro cuarto para encerrarnos por un buen rato…**

**JASPER POV…**

**NO, paso lo que yo temía Rosalie y Emmett, y su acción me esta afectando y no solo a mi si no a Edward, Bella, Esme y Carlisle también… Alice ni siquiera parece que le importe…**

**Bella: Jasper te importaría cuidar un rato de los niños… Edward y yo tenemos que… que…**

**Edward: Tenemos que hablar… Ahora volvemos…**

**Con eso mis queridos hermanos salieron disparados hacia su habitación, seguidos por Esme y Carlisle, que subieron a la suya… Haci que quedamos Alice, Belle, Elliot y Yo… **

**Me acerco con cuidado a mis sobrinos y veo que siguen dormidos, como angelitos, y luego veo a mi pequeña esposa, y pienso si no hacemos ruido ellos no despertaran… Tal vez Alice…**

**Alice: Ni lo pienses, Jasper, ya te dije, quieres tocarme, no los protejas…**

**Jasper: Pero Alice, me estoy volviendo loco, por favor, además no sabemos de lo que Bella es capaz, no querrás que nada malo me pase, verdad…**

**Alice: No me importa, yo quiero comprar y comprar con ellos…**

**Jasper: Alice…**

**Alice: No, Jasper y es mi ultima palabra… Cuida a los niños, están por despertar… 3…2…1**

**Los llantos llegaron, y yo no se que hacer, les cambio los pañales, los alimento, que hago… DIOS AYUDAME…**

**Para mi buena suerte Bella y Edward vinieron corriendo, vestidos no muy decentemente, tomaron a los niños, me agradecieron y se volvieron a subir dejándome solo con mi alma, si es que tengo una, a retorcerme en mi miseria... no es justo por que yo soy el único que sufro… **

**EDWARD POV**

**En cuanto las olas de lujuria empezaron a salir del cuerpo de Jasper, decidí que era hora de pasar tiempo de calidad con mi Bella, la hice una mirada que ella comprendió, y ambos nos subimos rápidamente a mi cuarto, dejando a Jasper con los Bebes, a sabiendas que el no puede hacer nada, por que Alice lo castigo…**

**No se cuanto tiempo o estuve haciendo con Bella, pero en cuanto los niños empezaron a llorar, nos vestimos y bajamos rápidamente por ellos…**

**Jasper estaba solo con ellos, y sus pensamientos eran de suplica, yo los atendí rápidamente, y juntos Bella y yo, agarramos a los niños, agradecimos a Jasper y nos dirigimos a la habitación de ellos, cuando llegamos, nos apresuramos a checarlos, para saber que estaba mal, les dimos de comer, los cambiamos y acunamos hasta que se volvieron a quedar dormidos en nuestros brazos, los **

**dejamos suavemente en sus cunas, y yo agarre a Bella y me la lleve a nuestra habitación de nuevo…**

**Estos van a ser 14 días de ensueño… **

**A/U: Que tal este capitulo, pésimo, malo, regular, bueno, excelente… No es cierto… Jaja… Bueno como ya dije arriba denle al Go y opinen será un honor saber que piensan de mis historias y bueno si viene de regalo un Edward será bien recibido…**

**Gracias… Hasta la próxima… Se despide Sophie Cullen… **


End file.
